


Paul Brown (Minor Civil Servant's Younger Sibling)

by undun



Series: Losing and Gaining [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, Pencil, Portraiture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undun/pseuds/undun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A portrait of Paul Brown, an original character from 'Loss'. Circa 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paul Brown (Minor Civil Servant's Younger Sibling)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/undun/media/fanart/Sherlock%20art/PaulBrown.jpg.html)


End file.
